<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Earth’s Moon (Or How Sebastian Overcame his Insecurities) by antibacterialjelloshots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490442">The Earth’s Moon (Or How Sebastian Overcame his Insecurities)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibacterialjelloshots/pseuds/antibacterialjelloshots'>antibacterialjelloshots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Astronomy, Fluff, Future Fic, Insecurity, Introspection, M/M, No Plot, a little angst but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antibacterialjelloshots/pseuds/antibacterialjelloshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s view of the cosmos as it reflects his and Kurt’s relationship, as well as his view of Kurt’s past with Blaine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson (past), Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Earth’s Moon (Or How Sebastian Overcame his Insecurities)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first thing I’ve written in a while, so it may not be the most well-written/ fleshed out. It’s not entirely cannon compliant, as Kurt and Blaine have broken up pretty soon after high school. This is set as some point in the future, where Sebastian and Kurt are in a relationship and living together.<br/>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as Sebastian was concerned, Blaine was the Sun and Kurt was the Earth. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t see Blaine as any more important- the Sun is one of many stars. The simple fact is that Kurt revolved around him. Sebastian found it a little harder to admit that this analogy made him the moon, using the same reasoning.</p>
<p>The moon hadn’t always been a satellite of the Earth’s, nor had it formed normally; it was much to large for that to be the case. Instead, scientists believe it was a meteor, which collided with the Earth and in the process got caught up in its gravitational field. When Sebastian first came to Ohio, at the start of his junior year, he had no real plans to get attached as easily as he did. Yet, he found himself driving over an hour to a subpar coffee shop in the hopes of seeing a similarly subpar would-be conquest and his boyfriend. Sebastian couldn’t decide if “pride” or “prude” was the best way to describe him, yet he still thought about him enough that he’d narrowed it down to two options. That, he’d only admit much later though.</p>
<p>When Kurt was finally his, though, he couldn’t bring himself to change his view of the three of them. While Kurt held his hand, and kissed him goodnight, and curled up next to him to sleep, Sebastian often remembered how Kurt would do those same things with Blaine before. The moon only reflects the Sun’s light, after all. </p>
<p>Gravity becomes weaker with distance, so for as much as Sebastian can see himself in Blaine’s shadow, he can also feel how much closer Kurt is to him. It’s ridiculous, as a grown man in a committed relationship, to still be worrying over a high school romance. He knows this and still holds Kurt a little tighter the night’s after he hears him laughing with Blaine over the phone. During the winter months, the Earth faces away from the Sun, and Kurt and Blaine are similar; they don’t always stay in contact. Despite Sebastian’s insecurities, they are exes from each others teenage years and friends don’t always talk. Still, Sebastian smiles a little wider when the winter chill begins seeping its way in. It’s part of why he loves New York so much.</p>
<p>One day, he confesses all of this to Kurt. They’re laying in bed together, huddling for warmth under the blankets and each cradling a coffee. Kurt laughs, and his smile is so bright Sebastian wonders aloud how he could have ever considered him as anything but a star. Kurt’s only response is to tease him that Rachel is the only star created in the New Directions. </p>
<p>Another day, a couple years later, they are once again snuggled in bed and Sebastian has mostly forgotten about his analogy. After all, why did he care so much about the moon and the sun when he had Kurt, in a double bed packed into a tiny apartment in Bushwick? That was all he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>